Tim McGee's Little Secret
by ClancyEnthusiast
Summary: Three months have passed since Tim and Kate started dating. Now, while both are out on their lunch break, Tim calls up Kate saying he's cornered a suspect from a case in a derelict apartment. But what is he really planning? Oneshot; smut.


A/N: I'm not sure what to say about this one. I've got another McKate story in the reserves somewhere, and I guess this was just filler until I get around to putting some actual time into working on it. Anyway, this story is really just benign smut. I was feeling bored, and decided I'd give my writing skills a test by writing a sex scene. Keep in mind that, as usual, this was written very late at night. If things feel rushed or certain lines don't seem to make sense, I apologize. I'll probably get around to reading it tomorrow, when I can really look at it from a normal person's point of view. :P So yeah, don't expect much. This is only a oneshot, though it is kind of a followup of my other recent McKate story, _Sometimes You Can't Make It on Your Own_. (This takes place after that fanfic.) I want everyone who reviews to be as critical as they want to be. Like I said, sex isn't something I've explored before as a writer, and I'd love some feedback on how well you all think this was written. The actual smut is supposed to be descriptive while staying _somewhat_ vague, though it will be blatantly stated that they are screwing. :P With nothing else to say, I leave you to read my first lemon or what have you.

Tim McGee's Little Secret

Timothy McGee lead the way down the alleyway towards the door at the end, located on the right wall. In his hands was the NCIS standard issue sidearm, the Sig-Sauer P226 9mm handgun. Directly behind him was Caitlin Todd, who followed wielding the same weapon. When they reached the door, Tim took up position on the other side as Kate waited for him to pull the heavy steel door open with a groan. In she went, keeping her pistol up as she scanned the room inside.

"Clear!" She shouted from inside, as Tim holstered the P226 and entered the building, pulling the door shut behind him.

He came up behind her, just out of her peripheral vision as she moved towards the stairwell on the opposite end of the room. It was an old apartment building that had been abandoned by the previous tenants years before. It was allegedly the last known location of a suspected serial murderer who'd been linked by the team to the death of a sailor from the _USS Harry S. Truman_, a carrier moored in the Hudson River. Tim had brought Kate out from babysitting her toddler nephew, without telling her the true reasons for their trip; he knew she'd never come if his real plans had been revealed from the start.

As he came close enough for her to feel his breath hot against the back of her neck, he moved his arm around and placed it on the top of her pistol and gently guided her arms down in lowering the weapon. "Kate?"

She groaned and waited for him to say something, instead offering her own response when he fell silent. "What in God's name are you doing?"

"Go upstairs." He ordered, his voice dimming in the rough demanding tone that he knew she loved. At this point she was powerless to resist, shoving her handgun in the black leather holster clinging to her hips. Tim's hand followed it down, coming to a rest on her thigh, just below it. Already she knew he was planning something romantic; they'd been dating for the past few months in a relationship that was showing no signs of slowing. She just wasn't happy that he'd pried her away from a prior engagement in order to take her to this… it occurred to her that she wasn't even sure what this meeting was supposed to be.

"Why?" She asked him, but he wasn't listening, instead his arm was laid gently around her waist as he guided her up the short flight of stairs to a white wooden door at the top. With each step the suspense mounted, and with it her anger gradually died. How could she be mad at a man who'd taken the time to arrange something she already knew she would love. "Tim, seriously, what are you doing?"

He hushed her with a kiss placed skillfully on the sensitive flesh of her neck, mere inches below the delicate earlobe he loved to toy with when he was feeling playful. Several seconds later they were standing together at the top of the stairs as Tim threw the door open without fault, stepping down to allow her room to enter.

The room beyond the white door was an old apartment that had been very obviously renovated in the past few days. The was a bed that looked older that it was, with a new white mattress laid out inside. With clean sheets, no less. The blinds shielding the interior from sunlight that wanted to shine into the room were new, probably replacing dirty and torn curtains that hung limply over the window. The solid paint job covering the walls and cabinets betrayed the fact that the building hadn't been used in years. More importantly, candles of all shapes and sizes dotted most of the flat surfaces in the room. The small table in the kitchen had several positioned hastily across it, with several more lining the counters. There were some on the floor, though these particular ones were far away from the main parts of the dulled hardwood floor, which was covered by a nice area rug.

"What do you think?" He asked her a second later, and she responded by saying the only thing that came to mind.

"I think you're an idiot for spending so much money on this." Kate murmured as she took a few steps into the room, finally turning to face him again.

Tim chuckled at the comment, and wasted no time embracing her. "So you like it."

"I love it." She confirmed, inching upwards to kiss him lightly. Just as she began to pull away, he decided he wasn't going to allow that. They hadn't parted for a second before he caught her lips with his, letting his hand slowly make its way up her flawless curves to touch her cheek in a way that sent shivers down her spine. There had always been very few things in this world that could scare Caitlin Todd. Most of them occurred in romantic circumstances. Being with Tim constantly brought back fond memories of her first real love, back in high school. There were so many things similar between those two relationships. For instance, the way even the slightest contact between the two of them left her lightheaded, or how even passing compliments from Tim left her smiling for the rest of the day.

Kate was lying on her back a minute later, her hands searching for something to hold onto as Tim lied carefully over her, exploring any bit of exposed skin with his lips. Every time he paused for air, she felt the warmth of him breathing against her skin, the feeling driving her crazy. She became aware of the fact that his right leg was planted on the mattress between her thighs.

"Tim." She managed after an eternity of silence. Her voice had much the same effect on Tim, who found his mind racing with the possibilities of where the afternoon could lead him. Already she was angrily wrestling with his nice black tie that he might have admonished her for stretching under different circumstances.

He eventually opted to help her with the suit coat, sitting up on his knees as he pulled his arms hastily out of the sleeves, then tossing the black garment over the foot of the bed and onto the rug below where it would lie abandoned for hours. It wasn't long before Tim was naked with the amazing brunette sitting on top of him, the majority of her stunning body now exposed to the tepid air that filled the room. Her full breasts still contained by the flimsy white lacy bra that she knew he loved, the matching panties already begging to be torn off.

"No fair." He grunted as she teased him mercilessly, running her soft hands along his length. "You're still wearing something."

She grinned at his observation, moving back as she arched her back ever-so-slightly to provide a view that was as pristine as it was alluring. "Oh? What are you going to do about that Tim?"

Immediately Kate found herself in the process of being flipped onto her back, a move that took her lover a couple seconds to perform. He moved his face close to hers, his eyes burning with the desire that raged within. "You know what I'm going to do. Hell if this little number didn't look so damn good on you I'd rip it right off."

"You do _that_, and we won't be doing this again anytime soon." She warned, despite the fact that she was still grinning. "This was expensive."

"So was the tie that probably reaches down to my knees now." Tim countered. And that was the end of that conversation. Immediately his hand was slid under her back, fumbling cursedly with the clasps on her bra. She obliged in helping him undo the pure white garment, forgiving his clumsiness with the knowledge that he would soon be ravaging her with the kind of loving passion few men could offer.

Their teamwork paid off as Tim finally flung her discarded bra across the room to where it landed on the floor not far from his suit coat. His mouth had already found one of her erect nipples, and he returned the favor for her brief fondling of his erection by teasing and licking it.

"Oh Tim!" He heard her moan, and he found quickly that he wasn't satisfied. He wanted to hear her _cry_ his name. So loudly that it would have disturbed the neighbors, if they'd had any in the darkened one-room apartment. His wishes were granted when he concluded his ministrations with a quick nip that didn't really hurt her. Instead of wincing at the pain she simply hissed through clamped teeth as she waited for the pleasure that came seconds later. "Tim!"

Her shouts only drove him further as he brought his head up to kiss her collarbone. "What's wrong Kate?"

She answered with a sigh that sounded so unbelievably delicious as it escaped her lips, and Tim responded by grinning against her skin. "Fuck me Tim!" She begged.

He laughed at her need to feel his manhood inside her, having no problems in obliging her as he simply pulled the fabric of her panties down to grant himself access to her burning wet core. Seconds later he slid himself into her, thanking whatever had given him the idea to set this up in an empty apartment building. No one besides the two of them ever heard each others cries and shouts of ecstasy as they climaxed with each other, several times over the course of their stay in Tim's secret apartment.

* * *

By the time Tim got around to speaking, both of them had counted the tiles in the ceiling three times over. When he checked his watch, he realized it had been three hours since they'd arrived, and decided not to mention anything. Neither of the two had the energy to move, much less get up, and they were perfectly comfortable in their current position anyway. With Tim lying flat on his back with Kate's naked body sprawled out over him as she rested her head on his chest.

"You think we could come back here sometime?" She asked him after he'd finished explaining why they should probably get back to work. Their lunch break had ended almost forty-five minutes ago, and Kate's nephew had long since been picked up by her brother.

"Sure. No one officially owns this place, so you and me can make this apartment our little secret." He replied, stroking her chestnut hair absently as they lied together on the bed. "How's that sound?"

He got his answer when he heard the blissful moan that came as she continued resting on top of him. He chuckled again, craning his neck to kiss her head lovingly. Then, as he realized that neither of them were planning on going anywhere, he used his free arm to pull the sheets over the both of them as he eyed the goosebumps that had formed over her beautiful pale complexion.

A/N: There you have it folks. I tried to avoid any heavy language, but around halfway through I decided that wasn't an issue since the entire story was based on smut. I pretty much decided to go "fuck it." (I guess Kate kind of said it for me though. XD) Like I said in the opening, there wasn't any extensive description of body parts for two reasons. One is that I find blatant explanations of a man or woman's reproductive organs to be distasteful in literature. (Just a little.) The other is that I really just didn't feel like dealing with such fragile descriptions. After all, if you don't pull something like that off perfectly it can really degrade your story. Speaking of which, there wasn't much here. I saw NCIS on TV earlier today and decided that Tim and Kate needed some love, so I let 'em do it in a fanfic. So that's it. I hope you all enjoyed it, and if not please tell me! Seriously, I want anyone who reads this to review it, even though I know that won't happen. And please, feel free to be brutal. I mean, I don't appreciate immature flames and trash-talking, but if there's something you people want to critique, have at it. Feedback always helps. Out!


End file.
